1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the art of cabinet construction of outdoor section cabinets in split system air conditioning and heat pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in the air conditioning art to provide an outdoor section cabinet construction in which the controls are located in that end of the compartment in which the compressor is located and to provide at least some sort of recess in the wall or walls of the unit where the valves or couplings for making refrigrant line connections are located. However, so far as we know, it was not known prior to our invention to provide an inside corner recess extending for the height of the cabinet, nor to utilize the upper part of the recess for the electrical components compartment to give easy access, nor to form the recess from a sheet which has a multiplicity of fastener and passage openings therein common to any sheet forming the recesses of any of the various size, type and capacity models.
Access to the control compartment is relatively easy by simply removing a cover enclosing the outer sides of the electrical components compartment. This avoids the problem with at least some of the prior art units in which the total top cover of the cabinet had to be removed, the top cover of some units also providing the mount for the outdoor air fan.